


Dare Date

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Angst., Dare, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise dares Draco to ask Harry Potter on a date. After the fact, Harry overhears Draco admit that it was all for a dare, but Draco doesn’t want to let Harry go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Date

**Author's Note:**

> This switches between Harry and Draco’s perspective’s. I’ve labeled the places in which they switch with a (D) or an (H) to try and make it as understandable as possible! Hope you enjoy! :)

(D)

“Oh piss _off_ , Blaise.” I muttered, leaning back against the black leather couch, crossing my legs.

“Come on, Malfoy, it’ll be hilarious!” He exclaimed, pouring himself some more firewhisky.

I rolled my eyes and heaved an exaggeratedly tired sigh.

“Says you who doesn’t have to actually do it.” I griped, bringing my own drink to my lips.

Me, Pansy, Blaise and Millicent had all gathered in the Slytherin common room to play a hearty game of truth or dare.

“Well, you have to do it so there’s no use in complaining, Draco.” Pansy said snidely.

I shot her a sharp look and turned my attention to Blaise.

“Dare me something else. Anything. I’ll do it.” I said.

“Okay. I dare you to run around naked in the great hall at dinner tomorrow night.” He said, crossing his arms.

I sighed, dropping my head on the back of the couch.

“You really want me to do this, don’t you?” I asked with a small groan, rubbing my temples.

“Yes. I do.” Blaise said.

I sighed and lifted my head.

“Fine. How do you expect me to ask him out? Potter hates my guts.” I said, swirling my glass of firewhiskey.

“Nah, I don’t think he does. Just a few lingering touches and one of those sweltering smiles and you’ll have him begging to go out with you. Trust me.” Pansy said, downing the rest of her drink.

 

(H)

Ron and Hermione and I walked down the stairs from the common room on the way to breakfast.

“So what do you think Binns has for us today?” Ron asked. “Lecture, or a lecture?”

I rolled my eyes as Hermione gave him a small laugh. We rounded the corner toward the great hall, and I froze, spotting an all too familiar pale face. I scowled at Malfoy as I passed, ignoring the flip in my stomach that occurred every time I saw him.

“Potter, may I have a word with you?” He asked from behind me.

I immediately whipped around, expecting a typical sneer on his face. I was surprised to find that his expression was soft. Friendly, even. It shocked me so much that I nearly missed Hermione trying to drag me away.

“No, you certainly may _not_ have a word with Harry. Come on, let’s go.” She said, trying to pull me toward the door of the great hall.

“It’s fine.” I found myself saying.

She gaped at me.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s fine. I want to hear what he has to say.” I said with a nod of assurance.

She reached up and felt my forehead.

“Harry are you _sure_ you’re feeling well?” She asked.

I nodded swatting her hand away with a chuckle.

“I’m good. Go have breakfast, I’ll see you in a second.” I said.

Hermione slowly began walking away, practically having to drag Ron as she went, glancing back at me every few seconds all the way until they passed through the doors of the great hall.

I sighed and began to turn around.

“What do you want, Mal-.” I cut myself off as I fully turned around, realizing my proximity to Malfoy.

He was at least a foot away, his hands tucked in his pockets as he observed me. I swallowed as his eyes searched my face, noticing how grey they were. His hair was slightly tousled, as if he had just raked a hand through it.

“What do you want? It’s too early for this.” I asked sharply, folding my arms.

He took a lazy step forward, coming even closer to me. I could smell his expensive cologne. It smelled like rain and ocean water. I forced a mild frown on my face, hoping that it passed as annoyance.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?” He asked, reaching a delicate hand up to pluck something off my shoulder.

I spluttered, my arms dropping from where they were folded in front of me.

“Wh-wh-y-you-y-” I stumbled out, looking around for a camera or a spying student somewhere that might be looking in on this obvious ploy to have me killed. “Wh-what do you mean ‘go to the Three Broomsticks with you’?” I asked incredulously.

He shrugged.

“I’m tired if fighting with you. I just want to be friends.” He said softly.

“F-f-f-” I stuttered. “Wha-fr-what?” I asked.

“Is that so much to ask?” He inquired, tilting his head to the side.

I positively gaped, searching around again for someone, anyone, to break up this strange encounter.

“Are _you_ alright?” I asked, observing him to check for any sign of ailment or whiff of polyjuice potion.

He chuckled lightly, his smile reaching all the way up to those silvery eyes. He looked fine. Actually, he looked better than I had ever seen him.

“Yes, I’m quite well, Potter. Yes or no?” He asked.

I huffed at his impossible question.

“Well, what is this supposed to be? Just hanging out? What are we supposed to do?” I asked.

“It could be a date if you want.” He said calmly.

I flushed bright red, actually pacing around in a circle as I tried to process his words. I halted in front of him yet again.

“ _Are you alrigh_ t?” I asked.

He smiled and laughed again, nodding his head.

I gaped at him, my eyebrows pulling together as I shook my head in wonder.

“What’s got you suddenly wanting to be my friend?” I asked, crossing my arms.

He tugged up a thin shoulder casually.

“Pansy thinks I’m being childish.” He said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“You _are_ being childish.” I said in an attempt to piss him off. He only smiled and shrugged.

“Yes or no?” He asked again.

I rolled my eyes and stared at him, trying to think of an ulterior motive. I shook my head and let out a long sigh when I saw no malice in his stance or expression.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” I asked.

He nodded, tilting his head to examine me again.

“Fine.” I said, looking away from him as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

“Really?” He asked, actually sounding hopeful.

I looked back at him and pinched my lips together.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” I said with a resigned sigh.

“Great. Tonight, 6 o’ clock?” He asked.

“Sure. Fine.” I snipped with a short duck of my head.

He smiled as if I appeared exuberant.

“See you there.” He said, reaching over to pat my arm.

At the last second before he pulled his hand away, he rubbed his thumb across my arm in a sort of caress. I barely had time to acknowledge it before he had turned to walk away, his hands tucked into his pockets.

(D)

“He said yes.” I said in an exhale, pushing my way through the Slytherin common room door.

Pansy immediately jumped up, her mouth wide open in shock. Blaise cackled with laughter while Millicent remained emotionless.

“I don’t believe it!” Pansy exclaimed.

I took a deep breath as I collapsed on the couch, swinging my feet up to rest on the coffee table.

“I _really_  don’t believe it. You’re joking, aren’t you?” She asked.

“No, I’m serious. We are meeting tonight at 6.” I replied, looking up at her.

She continued to gape at me, slowly sinking to sit on the couch beside me.

“I know.” I said, my eyebrows raising. “I’m just as shocked as you are. I thought he was going to flat out punch me.” I admitted.

Blaise laughed again, seemingly in disbelief at this whole situation.

“You’re incredible, Draco. Truly.” Pansy cooed, shaking her head incredulously.

“I agree, Pans.” Blaise said. “However, how can we be sure that Potter agreed to a _date_ and not just a meet up?” He asked, a sly grin on his face.

I sighed. “Seriously, Blaise? It has to be a date?” I asked.

“Those were the guidelines of the dare. I said ‘go on a date with Potter’, not ‘hang out with Potter’. There’s a difference.” He said, crossing his arms in a way that meant his mind couldn’t be changed.

“Fine.” I said, leaning back against the couch. “I’ll ask him out on a _real_ date.” I said, hoping he realized how stupid this whole thing was. “Bastard.” I muttered under my breath.

“What was that?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing.” I replied with a fake smile.

 

I arrived at the Three Broomsticks 5 minutes early, assuming that Potter would be at least 10 minutes late, I went ahead and grabbed two butterbeers, making my way over to a booth at the edge of the bar. I set the butterbeers down on the table, looking out the window as I sipped at my own. I glanced at my watch nearly every thirty seconds, both annoyed that Potter wasn’t early, and that I wanted him to be.

As 6:03 rolled around, nervous flutterings began in my stomach. What if he wasn’t actually coming? What if he thought I was joking, or he got caught up and I’ll be sitting here all alone looking like a fool? What if-?

I stopped mid thought when I spotted Potter out the window. He was looking up at the Three Broomstick’s sign, shaking his head. I saw him turn and walk in the other direction, but he stopped himself. I watched his shoulders tense up and relax as he turned around again, making his way to the door.

I slid to the edge of the booth and waved him over. I saw a faint whisper of a smile cross his lips, which quickly faded as he made his way over to me.

“I already got you a butterbeer.” I said, gesturing to it.

“Oh- er- thanks.” He said uneasily, sitting down.

“No problem.” I said with a shrug, taking a sip of my own.

He peeled off his gloves and set them down on the table, grasping the butterbeer tightly in his hands. He cleared his throat, looking everywhere but at me.

“So.” I said, grabbing his attention.

“So.” He replied, his eyebrows raising.

I let my eyes travel over his face, giving him a lazy smile that made pink tinge litter his cheeks. He hastily looked down at his butterbeer. He picked it up about a centimeter before returning it to the table, swallowing thickly.

“I didn’t put anything in it, incase you were wondering.” I said, taking a sip of my own.

He let out a choked noise, spluttering to defend himself. I rolled my eyes and tugged the butterbeer out of his grasp. I took a hearty swig and returned it to his half of the table.

“See? It’s perfectly untouched.” I said.

The red in his cheeks deepened as he continued to mutter in his defense. I rolled my eyes again.

“Relax, Potter, I’m here to make friends, remember?” I asked, watching as his too-green eyes found mine.

He immediately looked away from me, hiding his face with butterbeer. I lightly knocked his knee with mine under the table, making him choke on his drink. He set it down with a loud thud, coughing heavily.

“You good?” I asked.

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes from choking. He blinked them away, nodding quickly as he let out a few residual coughs. He took another quick sip of his butterbeer, avoiding my eyes once again.

“So how are Granger and Weasley?” I asked casually, running a finger around the rim of my cup.

“They’re fine.” He said defensively.

I tilted my head slightly and made no comment, hopefully showing that I, for once, was not going to say something mean about them. He noted my silence and cleared his throat again.

“They actually didn’t want me to come. That’s why I was late.” He said.

“Ah.” I replied, remembering how he had paced outside. “So you told them about us then?” I asked.

He stared at me. “There is no _us_ , Malfoy.” He said, squinting at me suspiciously.

“There could be.” I said with a small shrug.

He let out a huff of air that could be confused for laughter, looking around as if to find answers to his unasked questions.

“Malfoy what are you on about? We barely know each other.” He pointed out.

“So, you’re saying that’s the only thing keeping you from going out with me.” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Potter scoffed and shook his head. “You act like you _want_ to go out with me, Malfoy.” He said with a sly smirk.

“I do.” I said boldly, catching Potter by surprise.

“No, you don’t.” He said with a small laugh.

“How would you know?” I asked.

“Because you hate me.” He said, as if pointing out the obvious.

“I most certainly do not.” I replied.

He scoffed.

“Alright, well when did that change?” He asked.

I shrugged and tried to look contemplative. I tried to remember the last time I actually felt hatred toward Potter. Well, certainly in first year when he rejected my hand. But before that in Madam Malkins, he was so kind. I was so hurt my his sudden harshness toward me, I snapped and added him to the list of people I hated. I never really thought about why he was on it, but maybe I never really hated him to begin with.

“Beginning of the year, really.” I said with a small shrug.

“Alright so you claim to have been feeling this way for almost three months, then why haven’t you said anything?” He asked.

Hm. Potter was smarter than he looked.

“I thought you’d laugh at me.” I said, partially honest.

He rolled his eyes. “I laugh at you all the time. And don’t say you were afraid I’d yell at you, because I do that, too.” He said, pointing an accusatory finger at me before I could get the words out of my mouth.

I held up my hands innocently.

“Fine, fine, you’ve caught me.” I said, hoping he really thought he had. “I didn’t say anything because I was afraid of what Pansy and Blaise would say. I hadn’t come out to them yet.” I lied, looking away for the added effect.

Potter contemplated my words, pursing his lips. “So, you’re gay?” He asked stupidly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the back of the booth.

“Obviously, Potter.” I drawled.

“Hm.” He said thoughtfully, taking a sip of butterbeer.

“So what do you want to know?” I asked.

“About what?”

“About me. You said the reason we couldn’t date is because we didn’t know each other, so what do you want to know?” I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?” He questioned.

“I’m an open book.” I said, waving my hands through the air.

“I can ask you anything?” He asked.

A twist of nervousness shot through my stomach, but I nodded. He tapped the edge of his glass with his thumb as he thought, pursing his lips. What if he asked me something about my childhood? Or about father? Oh god, what if he asks about-

“What’s your favorite sweet?” He asked

I let out a sharp laugh.

“Of all the things you can ask me, you inquire about my dessert choices?” I asked. He nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. I sighed. “Treacle tart.” I muttered, tilting my head to observe him.

His face lit up, a smile spreading easily across his features. “Mine, too.” He said happily.

I couldn’t help but smile at the joy he found in our similar taste in sweets.

“Your turn.” He offered.

I raised my eyebrows so far up my forehead I thought they might slide right up into my hair.

“You’re letting me ask you a question about yourself?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Sure, why not. We’re supposed to be friends. I don’t see how it would be fair if I was the only one to know stuff about you.” He explained.

“Alright then.” I said, tapping my fingers on the table as I thought of a question. My eyes traveled over his face, across his stubbly jaw and through his tousled black hair. I watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his lips parting ever so slightly under my gaze.

“Are _you_ gay?” I asked, a smirk tugging at my lips.

“No.” He said. For some reason my stomach dropped to my shoes. Unexpected anger flared up inside me, sided with unwelcome disappointment. What did I have to be disappointed for, its not like I actually care. “I’m bisexual.” He said. My heart sailed, anger deflating as my chest filled with a newfound hopefulness.

“Interesting.” I said nonchalantly. “Your turn.”

“Do your parents know your gay?” He asked.

I shook my head, eyeing him carefully.

“Relax, it’s not like I’m going to tell them. If I so much as showed up within 10 miles of your house your father would surely hex me to the moon before I could even blink.” He said.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re absolutely right.” I said, leaning forward to rest my arms on the table. He grinned at my laughter, letting out a few chuckles himself.

“Why do you think we’re not friends?” I asked.

“I think we are getting there.” He replied.

“But why do you think we _weren’t_ friends?” I asked.

“That’s two questions.” He said.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to answer.

“Because you wouldn’t let me be your friend. Every time I turned around you were getting in my hair, being cruel to Ron and Hermione.” He said.

“Yeah, that’s because you rejected me to go run along with them.” I blurted out before I could stop myself. I bit down on my lips, slightly wide eyed at what I had just said.

He cleared his throat. “Well, I suppose I did.” He said slowly. “I’m sorry.”

I was taken aback, surprised that he would apologize so suddenly. “It’s okay.” I found myself saying, also shocked that I accepted it so easily.

He observed me for a few more seconds, dropping his eyes away to look down at his butterbeer.

“Do Pansy and Blaise think you’re crazy?” He asked.

I chuckled. “In general, or about this specifically?” I questioned.

He laughed lightly. “About this.” He clarified.

“No, they actually encouraged me to do it.” I said truthfully. Potter’s eyebrows raised in shock.

“Really?” He asked. I nodded. “Hm.” He said, leaning back against the booth. “So you’re serious about this, then? Not just.. being an idiot.” He asked.

I ducked my head, trying to make my face appear sincere.

“Alright then. You have my attention.” He said.

My stomach twisted into knots that I didn’t even know it could form. I took a quick gulp of butterbeer and a deep breath.

 

“WE’RE GOING OUT TOMORROW!” I exclaimed, flying into the common room.

Several heads turned in my direction that I didn’t recognize. I didn’t care, my heart was soaring.

“You’re joking? He actually said yes to a real date? Not just ‘hanging out’?” Blaise questioned.

I nodded with a wide smile.

“Well I’ll be damned. Malfoy, you’re a genius.” He said.

“So what are you gonna do?” Pansy asked.

“About what?” I replied.

“About the date?” She questioned. I frowned.

“What do you mean? I’m gonna go, of course.”

“What! You can’t go!”

“Why not? I asked him, it would be poor manners if I didn’t go.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted to go Draco.” Millicent said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I don’t.” I said, crossing my arms. “I just think it would be funny if he told me something embarrassing while I was out with him. I can really get him talking, you know.” I said, hoping they would buy it.

Pansy pursed her lips contemplatively.

“Draco’s right.” She said. I exhaled in relief. “Maybe we could get serious dirt on Potter. How long do you think you could tolerate him for?” She asked.

I shrugged. “Two or three dates, I’d imagine.” I lied, adding in a convincing shrug.

“That’ll be enough to get something on him, do you think?” Pansy asked.

“Probably.” I said, relieved that they would lay off of me for at least a few dates.

Even with all this plotting, I couldn’t stifle the butterflies brewing in my stomach at the thought of going on a date with Potter.

 

(H)

“Harry! You’re alive!” Ron cried as I entered the common room.

I laughed and plopped down on the couch next to Hermione.

“Yes, I’m alive. I told you it would be fine.” I said, peeling off my jacket. “Actually, it was better than fine. It was quite nice.” I admitted.

“ _Nice_?!” Ron questioned.

I laughed and nodded.

“Harry, you’re sure you’re feeling alright?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Yes, I am. I’m great, actually. We’re meeting up again tomorrow night.” I announced.

“You’re kidding?!” Ron exclaimed.

I shook my head.

“I’m serious.” I said.

He exhaled and collapsed on the couch.

“Unbelievable. My best friend is dating my family rival. What’s next, Hermione dating Blaise? Or _Pansy_?” He asked.

Hermione physically gagged. “Don’t be vile, Ronald.” She reprimanded.

“ME be vile?! Harry’s the one snogging Draco Malfoy!!” He practically shouted.

I flushed. “I have _not_ been _snogging_ him. We just got a few butterbeers, that’s all.”

“But you’re going to snog him.” Ron pointed out.

“I guess.” I said with a shrug. My heart beat a little faster at the suggestion.

Ron made a gagging sound. I hit his arm. He rubbed it and glared at me, but dropped the subject.

 

We began our walk back from Hogsmeade, this time walking side by side.

“That was fun.” I admitted.

“Yeah, it wasn’t horrible.” Malfoy said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

He raised a hand up to push through his white-blond locks, letting out a long breath that appeared as white smoke from his mouth. The whole night I had been entranced by just how long and delicate Malfoy’s fingers were. I swallowed as I watched his hand dip down to briefly rub his neck before dropping it back down to his side.

We walked a few more paces in silence, only the snow crunching under our feet to keep us company. Suddenly I felt soft knuckles brush against my own, disappearing a moment after. They returned just seconds later, lingering longer than the last time. I glanced over to try and see if this was accident, but judging by the fresh blush what was creeping over Malfoy’s high cheekbones, it was safe to assume this was no accident. The third time his soft knuckles brushed against my hand, I followed his retreating fingers and clasped our hands together firmly.

Malfoy flushed red but made no other sign of acknowledgement of our intertwined fingers. I smiled down at the ground as we walked, rubbing my thumb against his knuckles. His hands were extraordinarily soft, regardless of his time playing quidditch. They were freezing cold and thin, exactly everything that my hands were not.

I walked a little bit to the side and bumped into Malfoy, making him stumble slightly. He frowned at me, but didn’t move to retaliate. I did it again, harder this time. He frowned and did it back. I laughed and pushed him one more time.

“What’s the meaning of this, Potter?” He asked.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the aristocratic accent flooding his words. Suddenly, something cold and hard hit me in the chest, right as Malfoy’s hand left mine. I stopped walking, gaping down at my sweater to find a fresh patch of snow across the front.

“Malfoy!” I exclaimed, whipping out my wand.

A fleeting expression of fear crossed his face just before a snowball rammed into his shoulder.

“Potter you _git_!” He shouted, waving his own wand to send a snowball flying at my head, I ducked out of the way and sent three more in his direction, running off to the right. I glanced over my shoulder as I ran to see Malfoy chasing me. I stumbled as a snowball hit me in the back, barely catching myself as I laughed, continuing to run. I flicked my wand over my shoulder to send a few snowballs in his general direction, struggling to make it up the hill.

A snowball hit me in the back of the knee, sending me to the ground in a billow of fresh snow and heavy laughter. I rolled over onto my back as Malfoy landed in the snow next to me, laughing just as hard as I was.

“I hate you, Potter.” He said as he exhaled, gasping to take another breath.

“Hate you, too, Malfoy.” I replied, turning my head to watch him.

He was grinning from ear to ear like I had never seen before, his chest heaving from the distance we had just run. His eyes were closed, blond eyelashes catching freshly fallen snowflakes. God, he’s beautiful. I blinked in surprise for even thinking such things, but it was true. He was. He is. He has always been.

I acted instinctively, pushing myself up on my elbows. I reached a hand out and held the side of his face, causing him to open his eyes. He blinked at my sudden closeness, his eyebrows drawing together slightly as he brought his own hand up to the one I had rested on his cheek.

His warm breath was washing over my face, our air mingling together as we breathed heavily. He closed his mouth and swallowed, silvery eyes searching all around my face. His gaze landed on my lips, his free hand sliding up my shoulder and around the back of my neck. Is this really happing? I’m about to snog Draco Malfoy. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmy-.

My train of thought screeched to a halt as Draco brought his face up to mine, his eyes falling closed. Suddenly his warm, soft lips were pressed against mine, his hand sliding up into my hair. He gripped the hand I had on his cheek, as if afraid I were going to run off. I closed my eyes and leaned further into the kiss, letting him rest his head back on the snowy ground.

I pulled away briefly before catching his lips again, relaxing against his warm body. Both of his hands came up to slide into my hair, pulling me down to him eagerly.

 

(D)

“Fuck.” I said as soon as the door to the Gryffindor common room shut.

I had just walked Harry up to his common room, stopping along the way to dip into recesses in the wall and snog. God kissing Harry was amazing. I’ve never liked the way rough things felt on my skin, but man I could have Harry’s calloused hands sliding over my body all day long. I shivered and turned away, making my way down the many flights of stairs to my own common room.

“This can’t happen again.” I said aloud to myself.

Sure, we had already planned to meet up the next night, but I certainly will not go. If Pansy and Blaise find out that I have real feelings for Potter, they’ll never let me live it down. It would be the end of me.

I exhaled and pushed my fingers through my hair, hopping down the stairs to the dungeon. I was pleased to find the common room empty and headed straight to my dormitory, snatching up my silk pajamas. I padded into the bathroom to change.

I’ve got to stop thinking about Potter. This will not turn out-.

I froze, staring at my reflection. I looked young. Younger anyways. Like I had never seen a bad day in my life. There was a smile whispering my face that I didn’t even notice, my cheeks flushed a soft pink color. My hair was tousled beyond belief and there was a huge red mark on my neck. I scrambled forward tilted my head back to expose it to the light, letting my jaw drop when I realized this was in fact a hickey. Potter’s hickey.

“Un- _fucking_ -believable.” I breathed, running my fingers across the bruised flesh.

I pulled out my wand, spell in mind to get rid of it. I held the wand to my throat, waiting for it to disappear. I stood and waited for at least a minute, giving up with a sigh when I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

“Damn it.” I cursed, shoving my wand into my pocket. “Fucking Potter.” I swore, but a smile tugged at my lips. Looks like I’ll be wearing a scarf all day tomorrow.

 

“Potter.” I said, emerging from the hall in which I was hiding.

Pottered mumbled something to his friends and shooed them away to class, turning around to walk over to me.

“What?” He asked, his green eyes sweeping over me analytically.

I watched a smile spread on his face the closer he got, memories from last night obviously invading his mind. I reached out, wiggling my fingers. He automatically brought his hand to mine and let me drag him forwards into the corridor.

“What?” He whispered, his hand still clasped in mine. Warm and rough and large.

I raised my free hand up to the scarf I wore and tugged it down.

He gasped, his mouth falling open. He pulled his hand out of mine to bring his both of his up to my neck. He rubbed a large thumb against the tender skin carefully.

“Is this from me?” He whispered.

I stared at him. “No! It’s from the other Gryffindor I was necking with last night!” I whispered harshly. He blinked at me in confusion. I pushed against his chest lightly. “Of _course_ its from you, scarhead!” I whispered.

He grinned at my use of his nickname, his eyes dropping back down to my neck. He leaned up and pressed an open mouthed kiss against it, his lips soft and burning hot against my skin. I closed my eyes and exhaled as he leaned away, leaving a cool spot behind. I reached my hands up and held his face between them, my fingers tucking into his soft, curly hair. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his firm lips, practically moaning when his hands slid up my back, pulling me against his warm body. I broke away from the kiss unwillingly, reaching up to tug the scarf back around my neck.

“Don’t want to be late for class, Potter.” I whispered, pecking a kiss to his lips before I stepped out of his grip, sauntering down the hall.

 

(H)

“See you tonight then.” Ron said as he and Hermione walked into the great hall for dinner.

“See you.” I called, turning to head toward the Slytherin common room.

My stomach flipped as I walked down the steps toward the dungeons. It was icy cold down here, but I knew it would be better the second I had Malfoy’s hand in mine. I swallowed thickly and continued down the corridor, a few small clusters of Slytherins in front of me.

I paused outside the door, reaching out to keep it open, Draco’s voice flooded out, straight to my ears.

“..like I really care, anyways.” He was saying.

“Oh come on Draco. Don’t be stupid. We were doing this to get a fun secret, not to actually-.” Pansy cut off abruptly, and for a second I thought they had seen me.

“ _Draco_.” Pansy said softly, but sharply. “What is that thing on your neck?” She asked, her voice vibrating.

I heard a shuffle of clothing before Draco spoke. “Nothing.” He said quickly.

“Draco.” Pansy repeated.

“Fuck off.” Draco said.

“Draco is that.. a _hickey_?” She asked.

“So what if it is?” He asked quickly.

“So what- Draco, did you _snog_ Harry Potter?!” She cried.

“So what if I did!?” He exclaimed.

“Oh, shit. Oh shit _oh shit_ oh shit.” Someone was saying. It was a deep voice.

“Calm down, Blaise.” Pansy said as if answering my pondering. “Draco, you need to stop this. It was fine at first, and I understand that it was my idea, but you need to stop. It’s gone to far.” She said sternly.

“We already have a date, its not like I can just cancel and go back to treating him how I used too.” Draco said.

I suddenly was overwhelmed by a sickening feeling that I couldn’t quite explain. The uneasiness in his voice was making me ill.

“Yes, you can. You have too. What else are you going to do, date him forever? You don’t even like him.” Pansy said.

Draco didn’t reply. A swell of hope formed in my chest at his silence. Sure he wasn’t defending me, but it was something.

“You _don’t_ like him, do you?” She asked.

“Of course not.” Draco spat.

My stomach clenched tightly, a pang shooting through my chest.

“Then why are you carrying this on?” Blaise asked angrily.

“ _I_ think Draco doesn’t _want_ to end things with Potter. I think he _always_ wanted to go out with him and then when we dared him too, he finally got his chance.” Millicent Bulstrode said.

Malfoy asked me out on a _dare_? Anger flared up inside me, which was quickly crushed at Malfoy’s next words.

“Shut up, Millicent, nobody cares what you think. You’re wrong, anyways, I never liked Potter. It’s just a dare, that’s all. I won’t even go tonight if it will ease your simple little minds.” He said, his voice biting and harsh.

“Fine then. Lets go to dinner, we’re going to be late if we keep fighting like this.” Pansy said.

I dropped the door shut immediately and turned on my heel, practically jogging down the corridor.

“Harry?” Draco’s voice rang loud from behind me.

I didn’t acknowledge him, just kept walking. Running, more like. My breathing was heavy in my chest, a unwelcome knot forming in the back of my throat. What was I so upset about anyways? I always suspected Malfoy of doing something like this. How could I have been so dumb?

“Harry!” Malfoy shouted as I continued to ascend the stairs.

I was struggling to breathe, my chest unnaturally heavy. Before I could cross the lobby and head into the Great Hall, someone grabbed my arm. I whipped around, anger coursing through me.

“What!?” I asked, breathing heavily.

I glared up at Malfoy’s stupid pointed face with his dumb silvery eyes. Somehow looking at him only made me feel worse. He was breathing just as heavily as I was, grabbing my arm almost desperately, trying to keep me in place.

“What?!” I repeated angrily.

“I-I- did you hear-?” He asked between gasps.

“Of course I heard!” I yelled, ripping my arm from his grasp. “You were talking loud enough. Great to know that this was all some dumb joke. You haven’t changed at all.” I spat, turning on my heel to walk into the Great Hall.

“Yes I have!” Malfoy called after me.

“You have, have you? Then how do you explain this?” I said, rounding on him again. We had gained the full attention of the Ravenclaw table, but I ignored their stares.

“I-I- it was only a joke at first, but I.. It turned into something more.” He said, his chest still rising quickly. Pansy and Blaise had finally caught up and were lingering around, watching the scene.

“Whatever. Go back to your little friends, just like always. I know you don’t actually care about me. Just leave me alone.” I said, turning around again.

“I’ve changed! You have to believe me.” He called. I ignored him, continuing down the edge of the room. I turned left and started my way down the Gryffindor table, looking around for Ron or Hermione. Malfoy grabbed my arm again. I immediately jerked it away, whipping around.

“Will you _stop_?” I shouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please just- Please listen.” He said frantically.

I crossed my arms and averted my gaze, attempting to show apathy. I ignored all the onlookers, and the heat in my cheeks from their stares.

“I know it sounded bad, but.. I didn’t mean it. I just.. I say stupid things around them. I didn’t mean it.” He said.

“You still said it. And you still did all of this over a stupid dare. You’re just like you always have been, I never should have trusted you.” I said, the last part a whisper.

“I’ve changed. I have. Please, believe me.” He said urgently, reaching out to grab my bicep again, much more gently than the last few times.

“Prove it.” I challenged.

His eyes fluttered as he looked around at all the staring faces. He opened and closed his mouth twice before shutting it and swallowing thickly. He let out a shaky breath and looked down at my crossed arms. He dropped his hand away from my bicep and took a faltering step backwards. I rolled my eyes and began to turn away, shaking my head.

Suddenly two soft hands had caught my face between them, and before I could even shut my eyes Draco had pressed his lips against mine, his fingers sliding back into my hair. I sighed into the kiss, letting my eyes fall closed as I wrapped my hands around his waist and up his back.

There were several gasps and a few spurts of applause from the surrounding tables and I suddenly realized that we were in the middle of the great hall. In front of the whole school, including all of the teachers. I pulled away from the kiss, my cheeks practically on fire. Draco didn’t let me go, still holding me close to him.

“Do you believe me now?” He whispered.

I nodded fervently, partially trying to shake off his hands. He sighed in relief and dropped his arms away from me, looking around as if he was also just remembering where we were. His ears blushed bright red, a splatter of pink across his cheekbones.

“Let’s get out of here.” I said, reaching out to take his hand.

He nodded, letting me lead him out of the great hall.


End file.
